Good Enough For Me
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little reassurance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or anything from the Final Fantasy franchise.

 **A/N: Welcome to my first Final Fantasy XV fic. I love the friendship between Noctis and Prompto, and I'm sure we've all imagined this scene playing out in our own way, which is why I wanted to share my own version with all of you. The scene at the motel between Noctis and Prompto can be viewed at either the Taelpar rest area or the Longwythe rest area, and since I saw it at the Taelpar rest area, I chose to write the scene from that particular outpost. Just to recap, it takes place after the fall of Insomnia, but before the guys go to Altissia. I have kept all of the lines intact if you answered all the prompts correctly and take the road of Prompto having to explain his past, though I added a few lines from the other correct route where Noctis acts unsurprised. I also added several of my own lines, and I added or altered some of their body movements slightly for a more personal touch. I hope you all like it, and I hope I've kept the spirit of the characters intact. Enjoy!  
**

Good Enough For Me

It was a quiet night outside, the soft murmur of playful shouts and light conversation drifting lazily on the gentle breeze, and though the rain had only stopped just before sunset, the night air was warm and the stars were shining brightly in the distant sky that watched silently over the troubled world of Eos. Down below, the thrum of cars pulling in and out of the parking lot at the Taelpar rest area blocked out the distant cry of daemons prowling through the darkness, and as the occupants of those vehicles stopped to fill up on gas, stock up on supplies, or spend the night, (which in most cases they did, as few were brave enough to face what lurked beyond the safety of the spotlights) the steady stream of human civilization provided a comforting array of familiar noises, the hum of the engines resonating with the dark silhouette that watched over them silently from above. With so many people wandering about the outpost, the cheerful atmosphere was almost enough to make one forget that beyond the boundaries of the light that illuminated the rest area, a sense of hopelessness and despair choked the night air, the ones responsible for that pain searching endlessly for their next round of victims.

If one was prone to give up so easily in times of uncertainty, sitting perched upon the rooftop of a cheap motel probably wouldn't have been considered an ideal place to brood, especially with concerned loved ones hanging about, but since the dark silhouette sitting upon the edge of the building with his strong legs hanging precariously over the edge wasn't inclined to give up so easily, there was no harm in the young man taking a moment to rest and relax his stiff muscles, much to the relief of those aforementioned loved ones mingling with the rest of the crowd in the outpost down below.

While they lived in troubled times, at the moment the young man charged with the responsibility of ruling over the kingdom of Lucis since birth was not actually thinking about his destiny or what fate awaited him if he did not succeed in taking back the lands that had been stolen from him. Instead, the crown prince of the fallen city of Insomnia was thinking fondly on his past, his most precious memories and the faces of all those who were important to him resonating deep within his heart.

With those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, the young prince calmly surveyed the busy outpost from his perch upon the roof, the red soles of his boots glinting in the light of the motel sign that shone at his back, the warmth of the sign's harsh glow resting comfortably between his shoulder blades. Though he did not sit upon a throne just yet, he made for quite an impressive sight. That was mostly due to the fact that his youthful appearance and feigned indifference often overshadowed the much more complex personality hiding beneath the surface, but at the moment the prince looked very much like a king watching over his people, his sharp gaze glittering with the determination to protect the citizens that he was meant to rule over with a sense of pride and honour, their resilience a welcome sight as they looked to him for guidance.

A true king was a man who loved his people, who protected them and watched over them with grace and dignity. Without the light of the crystal to guide them and the terrible death of their king, the young man sitting upon the rooftop was the last hope they had, and if one had been inclined to look up from the parking lot just then, the dark silhouette's regal presence and contemplative silence would have immediately captured their attention, the man's profile suggesting that he was something much more than a random drifter passing through. And if one was particularly observant, at that moment they would have caught a glimpse of the man he would one day become.

No doubt the less observant would have also been intrigued, and a stranger might have been curious and wondered about the lone man sitting atop the roof, perhaps a tad concerned that he was contemplating whether or not to jump, but as chance would have it, the one man that did spot him from down below was not a stranger, and it was this man who caught a glimpse of the future, a hint of the king he would have gladly given his life to protect.

Duty, or not.

While others continued to mill around the motel, oblivious to the dark-haired man sitting with his head bowed and his hands resting on his knees, the slim figure leaning against the edge of the truck where a shopkeeper was selling weapons stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his golden hair glittering in the light of the motel sign that bled onto the pavement. Busy with another customer, the shopkeeper hadn't noticed the young man dressed in black lounging close by, and tilting his head to the side, the blond studied the dark figure up above for a moment before slipping away and rounding the corner, his lithe figure and light steps carrying him towards the motel's entrance.

Those chattering close by hadn't noticed the blond's abrupt exit, once again missing their chance to speculate about the shadowy figure on the roof, though chances were their imaginations would have swiftly come up with all kinds of scenarios as to why and how the man had ended up in such an unlikely position. No doubt the possibilities they would have been able to conjure up inside their minds would have grown more ridiculous and outlandish with every guess, and even then they probably still wouldn't have come anywhere close to the truth.

That wasn't the case for the man with the golden hair, though, whom having waited so long and desperately for an opening since starting out on the journey of a lifetime, had swiftly recognized the moment he'd been waiting for had finally come.

And he was going to take advantage of it.

On the rooftop, the blond's presence by the truck had not gone unnoticed, and shifting slightly, the dark-haired man hunched his shoulders a bit and let out a soft sigh, his deep blue eyes coming to rest on his hands. Though his posture may have given him the air of a man with a heavy burden resting on his shoulders, which as indicated before was indeed the case, the challenges that still lay before the crown prince were not at the forefront of his thoughts.

His quest to take back the city of Insomnia and reclaim his throne was still the driving force that glimmered within the depths of his deep blue eyes, but it wasn't everything, at least not when those he cared about were involved.

 _And I know all of them well enough to know when something's off about them._

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum could trek through the night and take out hoards of daemons just as well as any member of his Crownsguard, but despite his youthful stamina and abundance of energy, he liked his sleep, which didn't often come easy these days. With everything he and his friends had been through so far, it was a wonder he managed to sleep at all, especially since the death of his father.

And he knew he had Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus to thank for that. He was convinced that the soft sound of their breathing coming from close by, the faint murmurs of Prompto talking in his sleep, and the occasional snore from Gladio were the only things keeping him sane throughout the night, and often it was those familiar background noises that finally allowed him to drift off in the early hours of the morning. It was a comfort to see the gentle rise and fall of their chests, knowing they were there with him and still very much alive, though every once in a while he found himself reaching out to brush his fingers against an arm resting close by, just to make certain.

While he tolerated camping with feigned indifference and even enjoyed those moments spent by the fire with some good conversation, good food, and even better company, he still relished the times when he could have a hot shower and sleep in a comfortable bed with a decent roof over his head to protect him from the elements. Even on days when money was tight and he was forced to share a bed, the feeling of clean sheets and a soft pillow were almost worth tolerating Prompto's endless supply of youthful energy. The blond tended to move around in his sleep a lot, and on more than one occasion Noctis had been kicked, elbowed, or hit in the face, nearly sending him tumbling off the mattress with his arms and legs flailing in the air.

Rather unflattering for a prince.

Prompto also had a bad habit of hogging the blankets, but anytime he made an attempt to reclaim his fair share, he was likely to receive an elbow to the rib cage and a string of mumbled protests. On one particularly memorable occasion he had received a painful kick to the crotch for his efforts, and after that he'd given up trying. Prompto was downright deadly in a state of unconsciousness, and several times Noctis had woken up with a few bruises on top of freezing his ass off. It wasn't exactly a pleasant morning wake-up call, but anytime the blond had asked about the marks he had simply blamed the purple blemishes on the daemons and gone about his business.

 _Why I put up with you..._

The thought was followed by a fond smile, and shaking his head in amusement, he allowed himself a moment to indulge in a brief show of affection for his old school friend before lifting his gaze to look up at the stars.

Those moments spent indoors at night came few and far between, so anytime the opportunity came up, he was always quick to take advantage of the perks that came with staying in a motel. (Prompto's nightly habits aside.) While the campsites were protected, it was still a relief not to have to be on the lookout for daemons prowling the edges of the boundary as you stared off into the blackness of the night, their anguished howls haunting the plains and their terrible eyes glittering in the light of the campfire. The only bonus to camping compared to a motel was that he had his own sleeping bag, so while he still endured Prompto's nightly wrath, earning himself even more bruises, at least he never got cold. Having commented on his dislike of the daemons so close by when camping once before, Ignis had been quick to point out that they should always remain alert regardless of where they slept, which was technically true, but he wasn't about to give the man the satisfaction of gloating by admitting upon further contemplation that he was inclined to agree. While he didn't have a problem slicing up a daemon or two, as Prompto would say, sometimes it was nice not having to kill anything.

Most of all it was nice to be surrounded by light and the comfort of human civilization, and shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, he waited in silence, his gaze focusing on the gleaming surface of the Regalia down below, her glossy paint and dark windows still glittering with drops of rain. The pavement was still wet as well, the spotlights and the lights from the buildings reflecting off the puddles that still littered the parking lot. Taking note of the trees still glittering off to the right in the distance, his deep blue gaze shifted just slightly over his shoulder, his body growing still with anticipation as he waited with the air of someone who was expecting a visitor.

 _Any minute now..._

As the breeze ruffled his dark hair, he took a moment to empty his thoughts, focusing only on the scents and sounds surrounding the outpost. He felt calm and composed, a sense of peace slowly seeping over his weary body, and closing his eyes he felt his muscles relax and the tension in his shoulders subside.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, and as far as he was concerned it was about time. It was an inevitable conversation that should have happened a long time ago, but as much as he wanted to get it all out in the open, he knew it wasn't something he could force. At the end of the day, it wasn't his place to speak first, thus he had resigned himself to the frustrating task of waiting for Prompto to come to him. Not exactly an easy thing to do, since patience wasn't one of his virtues, but a task nonetheless that he had managed to perform admirably over the years.

But all of that was about to end, and taking a deep breath, he allowed himself a moment to focus on the simple things that made him happy. Going fishing, taking naps, Ignis's cooking, sword training with Gladio, kicking Prompto's ass at video games, hanging with his friends, King's Knight, campfires, the sound of laughter, Luna's lovely face, and his father's smile.

His father had always seemed to like Prompto, and when they got to Altissia, he had a strong feeling, which he couldn't really explain, that Luna was going to grow quite fond of the blond as well.

 _Dad never had a problem with Prompto, despite all the time we spent together. Prompto could get a smile out of him, something that didn't come easily to my old man before we left Insomnia. He probably thought Prompto was good for me, a way for me to open up and rise above the burdens of my royal bloodline. And he was right. I can't deny that. Prompto's antics used to make Dad laugh...And Luna. I bet Prompto can make Luna laugh. It would be nice to see her smile again..._

Those were the thoughts that drifted through his head as he sat there without his jacket on, and as the warm breeze caressed his bare arms and ruffled his dark hair, he folded his hands together and brought them up to rest against his forehead, his head bowed as if in prayer.

 _Father..._

There were no words to describe what Prompto had done for him, even if the blond was unaware of how much he had made a difference in their lives, and as the images of all those he loved flashed as bright as the stars across his mind, he sat in respect and reverence for all those who were important to him, both the living and the dead.

 _You'll be with me always. All of you._

A soft sound to his right that was not unexpected caught his attention, and lifting his head while at the same time dropping his arms, he caught sight of the youngest member of his Crownsguard (who happened to be the same age as him) as the blond appeared suddenly from around the corner with his usual enthusiasm and exuberance.

 _Took you long enough._

The thought was accompanied by a hidden smile, and just as he had expected would be the case, Prompto managed to effectively interrupt his musings with the timely accuracy the blond normally displayed, thus Noctis was not annoyed or at all surprised to find himself no longer alone. As a result, it was easy enough to maintain a neutral expression, and he was careful not to allow his facial features to reveal his earlier thoughts.

For years Prompto had been his best friend, and during that time they had grown very close to one another, despite their differences in social status. Out of everyone he knew, the blond was usually the one most in tune with his emotions, so naturally if anyone would have noticed him on the rooftop, it would have been Prompto, which proved to be the case. And that was just fine with him. He was in the mood for some good company, and since he already suspected the reason Prompto had come to him that night, it was as good a time as any to clear the air a bit.

It was obvious Prompto must have felt the same, and since the blond had always been able to read him well, he figured his old friend had recognized that now was probably the best chance he was going to get. Though he had never said so in words, he was grateful that Prompto was good at figuring him out. It saved him the embarrassment of having to explain, and that left them free to carry on as they always did, the unspoken words between them resonating in their relationship much like the comfortable sound of a car engine.

Always there, always beneath the surface, like a gentle hum pulsing in the background.

Prompto always seemed to know when he needed the other man around, and that comfortable sense of companionship, mutual respect, and deep affection was always with them, even if neither one of them acknowledged it right out.

And that was why the blond was there right now. Because Prompto knew at that moment they needed each other, and it was time to do something they should have done at the beginning, no matter how terrifying that might be for the self-conscious young man who had just stepped in range of his view.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Prompto asked, sitting down next to him on the rooftop.

 _Waiting for you._

Noctis turned slightly to gaze at the blond sitting comfortably beside him, and taking note of the way the other man's right leg hung over the edge of the roof, his left leg and his left hand resting on his right knee in a show of nonchalance, the prince said dismissively, "Nothin' much. Just chillin'."

"Hmm. Cool," Prompto responded amicably, nodding his head before turning to gaze out at the weapons truck that stood below.

The very truck the blond had been lounging against only moments ago.

There was a pause, and studying Prompto's slim profile, it became even more obvious to him that there was something weighing on the other man's mind. He had felt it keenly for a while now, but this time, the sensation was almost overwhelming. That lack of uncertainty and desperation was more prominent now than it had ever been before at any other point during their journey, and he was determined to settle the matter once and for all.

At first, he had thought he was merely imagining it, but the more he had brooded over Prompto's unusual behaviour, the more he had begun to understand. And after weeks of frustration and speculation, he was sure now he had finally come to a satisfactory conclusion on what the problem was, though he still didn't want to assume. There was a small chance he could be wrong, and if he was he didn't want to upset the blond and create a rift between them. All he could do was wait and hope that Prompto would confirm his suspicions.

 _He can't hide how he feels forever. Sooner or later he'll slip up and run his mouth off._

Ironically enough, that was one of the reasons why he could tell that this particular night was different than all the other nights they had shared. Normally Prompto didn't shut up, and at the moment the other man was acting a lot more quiet and strangely subdued. That alone would have been enough to catch his attention, but there was more. Prompto also seemed uncharacteristically shy and hesitant around him, and if he hadn't been inflicted by a touch of concern just then, he might have felt amused.

Though Prompto's tone was light and pleasant, there was a hint of something more in those carefree words, and the blond seemed oddly distracted. Not that Prompto's short attention span was anything unusual, but when it came to his prince, he was usually fairly attentive.

As the light of the motel sign made Prompto's golden hair gleam like a beacon in the darkness, Noctis noticed that the other man had also removed his jacket for the evening, obviously taking advantage of the warm breeze. Since Prompto's thoughts were clearly somewhere else at the moment, Noctis continued to openly study his friend's profile with interest, content to wait and see what would happen. The glow at their backs gave the blond's skin a softer look and it made the freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose stand out more prominently than usual. It also softened the blond's expression, making him look somehow vulnerable in the darkness. As they sat in silence, Prompto's bright blue eyes glittered like jewels in the night, and something about that sense of vulnerability made Noctis feel a bit uneasy. For some reason he felt a sudden desire to move closer and place a protective hand on his best friend's shoulder, which was ridiculous. Prompto was part of his Crownsguard. Technically, the man was supposed to be protecting him, not the other way around.

 _Screw that._

Despite such a vehement thought, he managed to keep his hands to himself, and thinking back on his earlier musings, he realized that sense of vulnerability came from Prompto's obvious shyness and hesitation. The blond hadn't elaborated on his relatively brief comment, but Noctis didn't speak up. His instincts were still telling him to keep his mouth shut, especially since he could tell that Prompto was tense, the blond's body in a state of high alert.

As stated before, the fact that so far Prompto had said very little was out of character for the blond, which made his theory about what was really going on even more likely, and while Prompto was acting like he had merely showed up to offer him some company, he knew that was just a facade.

Instead of acting like his usual goofy self, Prompto seemed much more solemn and somber than what was warranted considering the easygoing atmosphere surrounding the outpost, and his strange demeanor suggested he was struggling with some internal battle that for the longest time he had been fighting by himself. So far Prompto hadn't even attempted to crack a joke, and though he seemed cheery on the surface, the silence between them did not bode well for the blond's state of mind. Underneath the surface, Noctis sensed that Prompto wanted very badly to tell him something, something he was pretty sure he could make a guess at, but so far the blond wasn't having much luck spitting it out.

 _Guess I'll just have to wait him out._

Which sucked because he hated waiting people out.

It was then that Prompto suddenly let out a deep sigh, and lowering his head, the blond proceeded to stare at his knees, the expression on his face confirming there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

Scratch that, he was done waiting. At this rate they would be up on the rooftop all night. It was time to speed things up a bit.

With that thought in mind, Noctis kept his gaze focused attentively on the blond by his side, and keeping his tone light, he said, "That was one hell of a day, huh?"

At his words, Prompto let out a small laugh, the tension in his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes easing ever so slightly, and turning to look at him, the blond smiled, his blue gaze sparkling softly in the light of the motel sign. "Yeah, but it was fun. Every day's fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed."

Despite Prompto's teasing words and easygoing attitude, Noctis hadn't failed to notice the way his friend seemed to have a hard time looking directly at him, and moving a bit closer he was once again careful to keep his expression neutral.

Ever since the day they had officially became friends, he couldn't recall a time when Prompto had acted shy or nervous around him, not like when the two of them were in elementary school. Back then, he had often caught the blond watching him from a distance, though he had never received a satisfactory explanation as to why. It wasn't really something they had ever talked about, and he had never bothered to press the issue. He had always figured if Prompto wanted to talk about it, he would, and if he didn't that wasn't a big deal either. It didn't change the fact that they were friends, and that was that.

 _He did talk to me once, but..._

He still remembered the day he had offered his hand after the other boy had tripped, but Prompto hadn't really given a thought to himself or to whether he was injured or not. Instead, the blond had gone on about his camera, seemingly under the impression that it mattered more than his own well-being.

 _He thought he was unimportant, and because he had such a low opinion of himself, he just assumed I'd feel the same, thinking the camera was more important than he was._

But the camera had never crossed his mind. Not once.

Though there was still room to grow, Prompto had come along way since then, and he could still remember the other boy's greeting when they 'first met.' Prompto had called him 'Prince Noctis,' but that was the first and last day the blond had used that title. Since then, it was always 'Noct,' and these days Prompto was the least likely out of his entire Crownsguard to treat him like royalty, with never so much as a 'your highness,' even in a formal setting. (Much to Ignis's exasperation.) To Prompto, he was and always would be 'Noct,' and though he had never admitted it, he secretly liked it that way. Though there was royal blood running through his veins, he had never considered himself a class above Prompto. As far as he was concerned they were always on the same level, and having become such close friends, he very much preferred it always stayed that way. Unlike Gladio or Ignis, who were known to acknowledge his royal bloodline more readily, Prompto was an old school friend versus a caretaker who had watched over and protected him growing up. They were all members of his Crownsguard, and while he loved and respected all three of them, not that he had ever openly admitted such a thing, the refreshing way that Prompto behaved around him and the way they had grown up as teenagers with Gladio and Ignis reprimanding them every step of the way meant the bond they shared had traveled down a different path. And because of that Prompto was special and just a little bit different from the other two.

 _He might have been shy at first, but once we got to know each other, he was the only one in school who didn't seem to give a damn that I was 'Prince' Noctis..._

Which was the very reason why Prompto was the only person from his school days that he had flatly refused to cut out of his life.

 _I still remember that first day of highschool. All the other boys and girls stood around talking and whispering about me, but not one of them made the first move. Prompto was the only one who had the guts to approach me and actually treat me like a human being..._

At that moment, Prompto suddenly sat back on his hands, the glow from the motel sign emphasizing the definition in his arms and chest, and studying his friend's toned physique, he had to admit that all the hard training Prompto had endured to become the skilled marksman that he was today had paid off. It was a testament to both Cor and Gladio, both of whom had training methods and regimes that were more likely to kill you than the daemons. If you managed to survive both of them, the daemons were a walk in the park.

Prompto had not only survived, he had flourished and succeeded in earning himself a place in the Crownsguard, and he had every reason to be proud of himself. Looking at the blond now, it was easy to see how far he had come since elementary school. No longer was he the bespectacled, overweight child who had kept to himself. Instead, he was fit, healthy, and handsome, and these days he made much more of an effort to reach out to others.

But most of all, it made Noctis feel pretty damn good to see him smiling most of the time.

 _He sure is a sight for sore eyes when you wake up in the morning wondering if you can keep going another day...  
_

"I'd never imagined it'd work out like this," Prompto said after a slight pause, his tone sounding almost wistful. "That'd I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys."

 _As if I'd ever let anyone else come with me._

It was a powerful thought, but he chose not to voice it just yet. Ever since Prompto had joined him, he hadn't once let his steady gaze wander from the blond's face, and studying his friend's forlorn expression, he said easily, "Who would've thought, huh?"

For some reason Prompto was still having a bit of trouble looking directly at him, and as their eyes finally met once again, the blond's voice took on a nostalgic tone, his words suddenly growing much lighter and his voice echoing with fond reminiscence. "So, how long have we been friends now? Let's see...beginning of highschool...so that's five years?"

 _Now we're getting somewhere._

Noctis could sense the truth behind Prompto's sudden desire to pay him a visit close at hand, and letting out a quiet laugh, he said, "Yeah, but we've known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?"

Prompto let out a soft sound of surprise, and looking a bit startled, the blond said quickly, "Huh? You still remember that?"

 _Of course I still remember. How could I forget?_

It took all of his willpower not to raise his eyebrows at that comment, and knowing damn well that Prompto remembered it just as vividly as he did, he said dryly, "Could hardly forget being gawked at."

 _Not that I minded. I just wish you would have said something back then..._

In fact, not only had he not minded, he had started to look forward to those moments. Until one day when Prompto hadn't shown up, and it wasn't till highschool when they would finally share a moment of human contact again. He still remembered the first day Prompto failed to arrive at the usual spot. Though he hadn't understood why back then, Prompto's sudden disappearance from his life had created a small ache in his chest, and upon being asked by Ignis what was wrong, he had tried to shrug it off and make out like it was nothing.

But it had been something. Something big.

For the longest time it had bothered him until somehow he had finally managed to shove the memory of that day somewhere deep inside his subconscious, but the feeling had never truly gone away. And then he had moved on to highschool, and everything had changed. Prompto's new look hadn't fooled him in the slightest. He had recognized the blond instantly, and upon hearing his name and feeling that warm, friendly arm thrown over his shoulders, the small ache had disappeared, as if it had never been.

 _The kids in school used to stare at me all the time, but somehow it was always different with you..._

His words had clearly gotten a reaction out of Prompto, though they were meant to tease rather than to scold, and much to his satisfaction, his accusation had the desired effect. Prompto immediately let out a rather embarrassed laugh, and as they sat there with the light of the motel sign shining warmly on their backs, making their faces and bare arms glow in the darkness, he had a sense that the soft light somehow made them look a lot younger than they were. It was almost liked they had traveled back in time to their old school days, and the young man sitting beside him had once again become the shy, awkward boy who used to watch him from afar. The sensation made him feel very fond of his golden-haired friend, and recovering quickly from his embarrassment, Prompto said, "Well, y'know, it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty."

Now that was an exaggeration, since he knew Prompto didn't really care about his royal blood, even if that might have been part of what first attracted the other man's attention, and while it looked as if his suspicions about Prompto were correct thus far, he still believed there was more going on than what the blond had revealed to him so far.

 _I was right about his insecurities, but there's still more. It's obvious there's something he wants from me, but whatever the hell it is, he's not making it easy on himself._

Which didn't really matter, since Noctis was pretty sure he already knew what that something was on top of everything else.

 _You want to hear me say it, don't you._

At this point, Prompto had leaned forward again in earnest, and letting out a soft snort, Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and said even more dryly, "Since when have you ever treated me like royalty? Pretty sure that lasted all of two seconds in highschool."

"That's not the point," Prompto replied, shifting closer to elbow him lightly in the rib cage. "And I wasn't gawking."

"Staring then. You were definitely staring."

The words were friendly, and he was quick to retaliate with a jab of his own, but Prompto nimbly avoided the attack, a smile developing on the blond's face. Not only had Prompto lost a lot of weight, the blond had also developed quick reflexes and a flexible body that made him a worthy opponent in a fight, and together the two of them were a phenomenal team. Always in sync and always right there to lend a hand, the clash of their weapons echoing in rhythm. It was like their minds were connected on the battlefield, giving them both the confidence and trust they needed to know they always had each other's backs.

 _You've saved my ass more times than I can count, and I'm always happy to do the same._

Though Prompto was smiling, that embarrassed look was back on his face again, and shrugging his shoulders, the blond said slowly, "Maybe, but..."

 _But what?_

It didn't appear as if Prompto was going to finish that sentence, and not wanting his friend to close up on him, he decided to change the subject. "And when we did meet in highschool, you pretended it was the first time."

 _You didn't think you were worth the effort, but you caught my interest._

While he might never have asked, that didn't mean he hadn't ever wondered why Prompto had acted as if they had never known each other until that moment, but as he had acknowledged in his earlier musings, it wasn't a huge issue. Like with everything else involving his friend's past, he hadn't asked, since Prompto's business was his own, and if the blond wanted to make it his business, he would. Perhaps now, after five years of wondering, he would finally get an answer, since it was Prompto who had originally brought up the subject of school, not him.

 _Which means it must somehow relate to whatever it is that's bothering him, just like I thought.  
_

"Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something," Prompto replied, letting out another sigh before leaning forward again. "Feels just like yesterday."

Noctis silently agreed with that sentiment, and keeping his tone fairly neutral, the next words out of his mouth held just a touch of humour. "You should've said something sooner."

There was a pause, and a soft sound escaped Prompto's mouth before the blond turned to look at him again. As their eyes met, Noctis could see something powerful burning in the depths of his friend's bright blue eyes, and it caught him off guard, though he didn't let it show. There was a bottomless well of unbreakable trust and deep respect in that gaze, and though Prompto's tone was wistful, his voice was also filled with obvious affection. Noctis couldn't help but hear it, and a sudden warmth spread through his chest, the look in those eyes reaching some part of him that until that moment he hadn't even known existed.

"Oh, Noct..." Prompto said softly, sighing again as his words ended in a small laugh. "You just wouldn't understand."

 _Maybe I don't fully understand. But I do understand more than you think.  
_

Once again there was a slight pause, and shifting even closer, Noctis cuffed the blond gently on the shoulder, hoping to catch his friend's attention.

Upon succeeding, he gave Prompto an expectant look, forcing the blond to meet his eyes. "You gonna tell me, or what?"

"Back then, I was..."

 _You were still you. What's the big deal?_

Prompto's words were hesitant, and seemingly unable to go on, the blond quickly looked away from him again and said abruptly, "Actually, nevermind."

Noctis frowned, and not liking the way Prompto was acting so unsure of himself, he knew at this point there was no turning back. Somehow he was going to have to get the blond to open up to him, and the only way he could figure out how to do that was to urge his friend to continue talking about himself.

Clearly Prompto was getting even more desperate to tell him, but that wasn't gong to happen if he couldn't find a way to give the blond a reason to trust him with whatever it was his friend needed to get off his chest. Prompto was likely to walk away if he didn't show an interest, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

 _You came looking for me for a reason, and if you think you're going to get out of it, think again. You're not walking away from me that easily.  
_

If he pushed Prompto too hard, there was a chance his actions could scare the other man off, but if he did nothing, the blond was likely to lose his courage and leave in a hurry, which would get them no further ahead. Somehow, he had to ease Prompto into opening up to him, and the only way to do that was to let the blond know he cared.

 _Except how the hell am I supposed to do that without looking like an idiot?_

The truth was, he loved Prompto. He loved them all. He truly did. And while he carried those feelings with him at all times, it wasn't something he could easily put into words. At least, not yet.

Not when he was still young, stupid, and easily embarrassed.

 _Well, he's stuck by me this far, and after all the crap we've been through together, it's not like I can screw this up that badly.  
_

Hopefully.

Feigning offense and doing his best to make the blond feel a bit more comfortable, he said in mock outrage, "Hey, you can't just stop halfway."

Prompto rewarded his efforts with a laugh, and looking directly at him, the blond's face relaxed into a smile. "Yeah, I-I know."

Noctis was quick to pick up on the way Prompto had stuttered over his words a bit, but he chose not to comment on it. He didn't want to make his friend even more uncomfortable, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain silent when he wanted so much to just grab the blond roughly by the shoulders, drag him into a fierce embrace, and tell him to stop being so damn hard on himself.

 _Always so quick to forgive everybody else for their flaws, but you can't get past your own._

As Prompto turned to stare out into the darkness at the weapons truck, Noctis was quick to conclude that going through with his earlier thoughts might make it seem as if he was coming on a bit strong, and right now the blond needed a touch of kindness and a few gentle words to boost his confidence.

More than anything, Prompto needed reassurance, and once again studying his friend's slim profile, it was frustrating to think the blond felt like he had so little to offer to those around him. Prompto was friendly, funny, attractive, and he had so many various talents, it was literally impossible to hate him. That was one of the reasons why he never minded all the photos. While he tended to avoid the press, who had often made attempts to follow him around back in Insomnia, he had never once discouraged Prompto from taking his photo. In fact, he had become so used to his friend's camera that he barely even noticed the clicks and flashes anymore, and if taking photos of him was a way to help Prompto develop his talent and skill in photography then he was all for it. To him, it felt natural having the blond's camera pointing in his direction all the time, and he enjoyed their nights by the campfire looking back at the day's snapshots and admiring his friend's work. Prompto was the only person he had ever allowed to take his photo with permission, the reporters and the paparazzi be damned.

 _And yet despite all his good qualities, he still thinks he holds no value to anyone._

The lights glowing in the upstairs windows across the street reflected off the blond's striking face, and though Prompto's blue gaze was focused on the weapons truck, the glowing sign advertising swords and guns in a blinding flash of white, he could tell the blond wasn't seeing the vehicle at all. Instead, Prompto's conflicted thoughts were waging a battle inside his head, and it was impossible to tell which side was winning. The blond seemed stuck in the past, as if he was reliving the days when they were both young, lonely, and slightly lost, their hearts in need of someone who might be better able to understand them than they could understand themselves. That was something he had needed every bit as much as he suspected Prompto had, though it was never something he could have admitted to himself.

 _Until I met you.  
_

Back when Prompto was heavier, the blond had been prone to klutziness, and while it had embarrassed the other boy, Noctis had simply found it endearing. Though his friend had lost much of the weight, a shadow of that persona still existed, and these days Prompto was a tantalizing mixture of graceful and klutzy on the battlefield, making him almost mesmerizing to watch. Always so uncomfortable in his own skin while others couldn't stop looking, he was blind to the approving nods, appreciative looks, and admirable stares that often filtered in his direction, but that wasn't a concern for Noctis. While others might have found it hard to believe that this slim, good-looking man sitting beside him was the same overweight, bespectacled youth from elementary school, to him Prompto was still the shy and friendly boy he had caught watching him all those years ago. He was a little more confident and expressive now, but the same thoughtful, awkward kid who loved taking photos was still very much alive, and that was the Prompto he liked best of all. The one who acknowledged both his self-conscious side and his goofy side, for it was the blond's strengths and his weaknesses that made Prompto the best friend he had come to love over the last few years.

The day that arm had first slipped around his shoulders was a memory he would always hold onto, and it was a day he had never taken for granted ever since.

"Sorry."

The sudden word brought him out of his thoughts, and raising his eyebrows, he said calmly, "For what? You've got nothin' to be sorry for."

Prompto had sounded oddly serious, and there was a hint of sorrow in the blond's voice. While there had been other occasions where Prompto's tone had resonated with a touch of sadness, not one of those incidences had even come close to what he was hearing now. "I just..."

Noctis put a hand on Prompto's shoulder, who jumped at the sudden touch, and once he had the other man's attention, he said firmly, "Don't ever apologize for being yourself."

Prompto stared at him, and blinking at the hand resting on his shoulder, the blond's gaze suddenly softened into an expression he wasn't quite able to decipher. As the soft chatter of the outpost down below traveled on the breeze, the air between them seemed to change, as if a barrier had been lifted. Beneath his hand, Prompto's skin was warm from the night air, and there was no trace of tension in the muscles running along his back anymore. Instead, the blond lifted his chin, a look of determination building in his sparkling blue gaze, and giving his friend's shoulder a firm squeeze, Noctis pulled away and sat back on the ledge, an expectant look on his face.

At last ready to reveal what was on his mind, Prompto finally spoke again, and when he did, the serious tone in his voice increased rather than faded. "I used to be super shy. Couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends-at least not real ones. I was always alone. And there were times when I felt, well, worthless."

Noctis shook his head, and speaking to himself, he murmured, "So I was right."

 _Idiot._

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Prompto studied his face for a moment, and as they gazed silently at one another in the darkness, Noctis felt a fierce surge of affection for the old friend seated next to him. Once again, he realized just how powerful his emotions were, the feelings he had never been able to admit to the blond or to the others, despite how much they deserved to know, making it difficult for him to speak. It wasn't that he had never been affectionate towards Prompto, for he had always been warm and tender in his own way, even before they became friends in highschool, he just hadn't been very forward or vocal about his feelings. But underneath his cool indifference and feigned lack of interest, he had felt a spark of fondness for Prompto right from the moment their eyes met for the very first time.

 _Did you really think I hadn't noticed? Why else would I have told you that you should have said something sooner?_

In some ways, he understood how Prompto felt. As royalty he had often been surrounded by a flock of admirers, but had he truly ever been able to call any of them friends? Out of all those people who had ever shown an interest in him in school, Prompto had been the only one who had actually seemed to want to get to know him as person rather than fawn over him for his royal status. In many ways he, too, had been alone until they had found each other, and after all those years they were still together, just as they should be.

 _We're not so different really. I needed you just as much as you needed me..._

Judging by the look on the other man's face, it was obvious Prompto was debating with himself whether or not to continue, and knowing he couldn't allow the blond to get cold feet, he said, "That's what's been bugging you?"

 _So all this time it did have something to do with me. I thought as much.  
_

Ever since he had met Prompto, he had suspected there was more to the story of their chance meeting than the blond was willing to admit, but that was another thing he had never asked about. Often it felt like the other man was hiding a secret he felt was precious to him behind his carefree personality and playful behaviour, something that was more positive than his lack of confidence and his desire to fit in. Whatever that something was, it didn't concern Noctis, for he didn't feel it was anything that required his attention. It obviously wasn't something that upset the blond, if anything it seemed to do the opposite. It seemed to provide Prompto with a source of comfort on days when he might not feel at his best, so whatever that something was, he was grateful for it.

He was more concerned that Prompto didn't seem to think he understood when it came to the blond's self-conscious behaviour. There were several times in the past when he had seen a shadow lurking behind Prompto's bright blue eyes, as if the blond was debating whether or not to reveal his insecurities, but then the moment would pass and Prompto would become his old carefree self again, leaving Noctis to wonder whether not he shouldn't just knock the other man on his ass and tell him to just come out with it already.

Though he was talking now, Prompto was still having trouble meeting his gaze, and all of a sudden eager to explain himself, the blond said in a mocking tone, "I mean, when you look at me you wouldn't think that I'm anything but a fun-loving, happy go-lucky joker."

 _That's not what I see when I look at you._

Sure, he could see that side of Prompto, but that wasn't the only thing he could see. It never was. After all, he had witnessed the quiet, lonely Prompto long before the joker made an appearance.

"But that isn't the real me," Prompto confirmed, his tone becoming even more serious and subdued. "Behind all the quips and laughs, I'm a mess of hang-ups."

Though the tall spotlights to the left were shining their light in the opposite direction, Prompto's face was still illuminated by the motel sign, and the sincere look in those conflicted blue eyes and the honesty with which he spoke seemed to resonate with the night air, the blond's familiar scent carrying on the breeze. Traces of the forest and a hint of gunpowder. He had become so accustomed to the other man's closeness, he hardly noticed the pleasant mix of nature and technology anymore. It was just always there, a warm and comforting scent whenever he took a breath.

 _Join the club._

Taking his silence to mean he was listening, Prompto forced himself to keep talking, and his next words were enough to instantly make Noctis want to shut him up, though he managed to keep his mouth closed.

"I've always felt inferior to you guys," Prompto confessed, his tone indicating it was still something he felt quite keenly. "I'm not royalty, and I'm not strong. I'm nothing really. Unlike Gladio, I'm not good with people. The way he connects with them, he's operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I'm not smart and I can't cook to save myself."

 _So what? You're you, and that's even better. And you are strong. Stronger than you'll probably ever know. You'd have to be to put up with all my royal baggage..._

"But when we hang out, it's so much fun I forget what I'm not," Prompto continued, losing his courage and turning to gaze out into the darkness again. "Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don't belong. But I want to."

That last sentence struck a cord with Noctis, and letting out a deep breath, it took all of his willpower not to vehemently deny those words.

 _You really don't have any idea how much you mean to me._

"Every moment, I'm desperate to earn my place-to prove that I'm good enough," Prompto finished, his voice dropping with every word. "But no matter how hard I try, I feel like I'm always one step behind everybody else."

At this point it was obvious what Prompto needed most was reassurance, which was what Noctis had suspected from the beginning, and knowing the conversation now rested on him, he didn't hesitate for a second to respond. This was the reason Prompto had sought him out to begin with, and he wasn't about to let his friend walk away empty-handed.

 _All this time, and you couldn't get the words out. You're such a dork. You know damn well I'd never turn my back on you.  
_

As he gazed at Prompto, he kept his expression calm and steady, the look in his eyes never wavering, and speaking in that unconcerned way he had adopted and mastered over the years, he said simply, "Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me."

Prompto stared at him for a moment, obviously caught off guard by the blunt confession, and speaking in a hesitant and slightly more hopeful tone, the blond said, "Really, you think?"

Noctis moved closer again, and placing an arm around his friend's shoulders, he said lightly, "You've always been too self-conscious."

Prompto laughed in agreement, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head in embarrassment. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious you're hung up about being the weak, useless nobody...so you try to make us feel better to make up for how you feel about yourself, right?"

"Something like that," Prompto murmured, the words getting lost on the breeze.

Noctis tightened his grip on the other man, and leaning into his friend's side, he was careful to keep his voice warm and gentle. "Well, I'm impressed. Constantly watching out for your friends like that, it takes something special. And that something special defines who you are."

He felt Prompto stiffen under his arm in surprise, and slowly lifting his head, the blond stared at him and said quietly, "You think...I'm special?"

Noctis returned the other man's gaze, and shrugging his shoulders, he said, "You come in handy sometimes. I sort of like keeping you around."

"Noct, I..."

Prompto didn't seem to know how to respond, and looking away from the blond's expressive eyes, his deep blue gaze landed on the Regalia's shiny hood. When he spoke again, there was no room for argument in his tone. "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it. I don't waste words if I don't think it's worth my time."

There was no response, which didn't surprise him. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions that Prompto looked positively dumbstruck, and he didn't miss the sharp intake of air as the pair of shoulders resting beneath his arm jerked sharply at his words. Almost immediately, though, he felt the blond's body relax, and a moment later a warm arm slipped around his back to return the gesture of affection.

They sat that way for a moment in comfortable silence, the blond leaning against his shoulder, and after some time Prompto settled back in his seat and said hesitantly, "So you really think I'm doing okay?"

Noctis was quick to speak in a dismissive matter, indicating he had never once thought for even a moment that Prompto wasn't holding his own as a member of the Crownsguard. "Yeah, I do. Anything else?"

 _You reached my expectations long ago._

Once again it appeared as if he had caught Prompto off guard, and all of a sudden the blond's eyes were sparkling again with their usual glimmer of happiness and mirth. Clearly, his way of not making a big deal about the whole thing had affected Prompto in a positive way, and sounding a bit embarrassed, the blond said, "Uh, no. Nothing at all. I'm sorry I got so _real_ all of a sudden."

 _You should try it more often. It suits you._

The joke was said in such a way that Prompto was clearly attempting to lighten the mood, but Noctis wasn't about to let the blond get away with brushing off the affair like it was nothing.

Throughout their entire conversation, he had remained attentive, and studying his friend now, he said boldly, "You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?"

Prompto once again stared at him in surprise, and picking up on his slightly haughty tone, the blond said in a teasing voice, "Huh? Why, you mad, bro?"

"Yeah, mad you didn't open your big mouth sooner, but I guess it was worth the wait."

"Seriously, man? You mean it?"

Noctis chose not to dignify that with a response, and smiling at him, Prompto said in a more heartfelt tone, "Seriously, though, thanks for making time for this loser."

 _You dork. When are you going to realize it's the other way around? I should be thanking you..._

Whether Prompto picked up on his thoughts or not, he couldn't tell, but the light atmosphere between them was more than enough of an indication that they were once again on the same page, and that was all he needed to know.

 _Called it. All this time you were doubting yourself, and you weren't going to let it go until you had my reassurance that you're right where you should be. You're here with me, Ignis, and Gladio. Right where you belong._

After a pause, Prompto let out a soft sound of contentment and said, "Feels good to get that off my chest."

 _Same here._

Noctis couldn't help laughing a bit, more at himself than Prompto, and speaking in a tone that was slightly softer than his usual voice, he said, "Happy to hear."

 _And whatever secrets you're still hiding, we'll deal with them when we get there. I did promise you a chance to meet Luna, so you're stuck with me for a while yet. Though...the way you talk about her. It's almost like you've met her already...  
_

"Alright!" Prompto said, bubbling with happiness as a laugh escaped his throat. "I'm gonna keep on keepin' on, the only way I know how."

As Prompto got up to leave, Noctis felt the blond brush a hand against him as the other man passed behind his back, and the slight contact was more meaningful than any words they could have used. But he spoke anyways, and try as he might to sound cool, he was unable to keep the affection out of his voice, the softness and warmth of his tone speaking volumes. "Yeah, you do that."

Once the blond had turned the corner and Noctis found himself alone again, he looked up at the dark sky, his deep blue eyes burning with defiance. "You moron. Not good enough for me? You're too good for me. You're more than I deserve and more than I could have ever hoped for."

The words were filled with all the emotions he was sure he hadn't quite been able to convey during Prompto's confession, but not all was lost. Maybe one day he would finally find the courage to tell all three of them how he really felt about them, not just with words but with actions.

 _Because I love you all, and I always will._

Unbeknown to the prince of Lucis, the words did not go unheard, and standing just around the corner of the motel sign, the soft glow reflecting off his awestruck face, Prompto smiled softly to himself before quietly slipping away into the shadows, leaving the last hope for Eos to gaze out at the stars in the darkness with a gentle smile of his own.


End file.
